Sleepwalking
by RaiseYourHand
Summary: Izaya sleepwalks due to a traumatic past. Shizuo discovers this. How will Shizuo help Izaya get over the issues of his past? READ to find out :D  rated T for now, may change later  /    Shizuo-seme   Izaya-uke   /


_Not sure what to say but enjoy it XD i didn't see any durarara fics that had sleepwalking in them so i thought it would be original XD_

**Disclaimer: Unfortonatly I don't own Durarara, if I did then there would be a lot more Shizaya XD**

Chapter 1

Shizuo was just walking back from his work. He had just finished his job with Tom and was heading home for a well deserved sleep, he had beaten up many people, relieved some stress and collected money for Tom's buissness. All in all it had been a rather normal good day. It was when he saw the dark haired informant, his arch nemisis, the bane of his life, the vermin with the name of Orihara Izaya that his day went from semi-good to completely and utterly bad. Shizuo yelled out. "IZAYAAAA!" He then stomped over angrily, as it was that they had their fighting of words usually before Shizuo losing his temper and resorting to violence. Izaya's head did not rise however and his step didn't falter, he kept walking with his head hung low. Shizuo was about to walk over and hit the informant upside the head when the man fell flat on his face. He fell slowly to the ground landing with a small thump.

The blond bartender was confused, it wasn't like Izaya to fall down, the man usually had superb reflexes and was able to dodge every hit and object Shizuo tried to hurt him with. He walked over to Izaya, less angry but still suspicious in case this was all some elaborate trick and that Izaya was just going to spring up and attack him at any moment. It was then that he noticed that the informant wasn't dressed in his usual garb of black jeans, black shirt and a fur trimmed jacket, instead he was wearing a set of matching black pjs. He was also lacking shoes and socks, and because he had fallen down Shizuo could see that his feet were all scraped up, they were an angry red and didn't look very comfortable for the dark haired informant. Now Shizuo knew he wasn't acting, the informant would never appear so vulnerable to Shizuo, he would definitely not wear pjs in front of him and always wore his coat in Shizuo's presence, it was after all the makeshift sheathe for his knife.

Shizuo heard a groan coming from the informant, he focused his eyes on the man with anger, being too used to looking upon him with anger it was a habit that he would do so. Izaya's eyes widened and he shuffled back into the gap between to newspaper boxes. "N-no mother, Izaya'll be good, Izaya'll do whatever you say mother. Just don't hurt Izaya." Izaya began trembling and his tears began flowing over from his eyes and running in streams down his cheeks. Shizuo was very much surprised, not only was the informant crying but he was being delusional. Shizuo was pissed that he was confused about the informant's actions and he approached the informant more still with an angry look on his face. Izaya's breathing sped up to a rapid pace. "N-no, no, Izaya's a good son. Please don't hurt me mother, Pl-please. I'm sorry, I was just so hungry. I'll never do it again, please, mother…" Izaya began crying more and trembling more. His breathing accelerated until he was gasping for air, and suddenly he felt that he couldn't breathe anymore. Shizuo just watched as Izaya began to break down and attempted to breathe. Soon Izaya was unable to breathe and he fainted due to lack of oxygen.

_W-what was that? That was completely out of character for him, but he couldn't be acting, he'd never act like this in front of me. What should I do with him now? I can't just leave him here can I? No, that would be inhumane. But I can't take him back to my place right? Right? _Shizuo shook his head, he decided that he would bring the informant to Shinra's apartment, it dawned upon him then that Shinra was away for the week, his honeymoon with Celty was almost over but they would still be gone away for another week. Shizuo cursed, if he really was going to help the informant he would have to bring him to his apartment. He knew he was going to regret bringing him there somehow but he lifted up the informant before he could change his mind and just leave the flea there. He put one hand underneath his knees and the other under his back. Lifting him up he realised how light the man was, although it could have just been his strength too, he after all was able to lift up full vending machines and rip signs from out of the ashphalt.

After walking for a couple blocks Shizuo approached his apartment complex, he went in the front, ignoring the people hanging out around the other apartment doors and went up the stairs to his room. His room was on the top floor and he suspected he didn't have any neighbours, it would make sense, he made so much noise with his yelling and throwing of objects that it was a surprise anyone wanted to be in this apartment with him. He shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking of petty things such as what the people in the apartment thought of him, if they didn't like the noise they should just move out somewhere in the country. After all, in Shizuo's oppion you should go into the city expecting lots of noise.

The former bartender shifted Izaya so he was over his shoulder and fished in his pocket for his keys, finding them he withdrew them from his pocket and opened the door, he took the key out and set it on the keyring. He walked over to the couch and set Izaya down on it. By this time the informant had woken up, he was still slightly groggy and out of it but he was aware, slightly of what was happening. Shizuo left the informant on his couch and went to go and brush his teeth in the bathroom right beside the couch. After brushing his teeth and putting on pjs the man walked past the couch to his room. But before he could leave past the couch he felt a hand grab onto the end of his pj shirt. He knew that hand could only belong to one person so he turned his head around. Izaya stared up at him fearfully. "What?" Shizuo said impatiently, he just wanted to go to bed, he was tired after a long day's work. "C-could I sleep with you? Otherwise I'll just sleepwalk again. I don't want to end up somewhere else in the morning. P-please?" Shizuo nodded slightly, the informant attempted to get up but Shizuo stopped him from setting his feet on the ground. "Alright, but before you go to sleep you need to tend to these scrapes on your feet." He lifted the informant up again, the smaller man gasping slightly when he was lifted from the couch.

Shizuo carried Izaya over to the bathroom and set the informant down to sit on the covered toilet. He got some bandages along with getting hydrogen peroxide. After collecting these things he wetted a piece of toilet paper with hydrogen peroxide and wiped it gently over the dark haired man's wounds. Izaya winced and clenched his teeth slightly. _Ow, this must hurt. _Of course Shizuo wouldn't completely understand the pain in Izaya's feet due to his lack of pain but by the grimace on the man's face he was able to comprehend that his feet hurt quite a bit. He put on the bandages and lifted Izaya up again, this time heading in the way of his room. Izaya gasped a bit, not expecting the usually unkind blond to be so kind as to lift him up when his feet were hurt.

Shizuo however made no note of Izaya's confusion and simply walked over to his bed, he sat a confused Izaya down on the bed, crawled into bed himself and turned off the tableside light. After closing his eyes and then opening them again he noticed that Izaya hadn't lied down. "Lie down and go to sleep." Izaya was startled, he had thought that Shizuo was asleep. He didn't move because he was surprised so Shizuo somewhat gently lifted his arm up and pulled the informant down to lay with him. Izaya soon drifted off to sleep, exhausted from what had happened even though he had been asleep pretty much the whole time. Shizuo however wasn't that sleepy anymore, he was still surprised at the informant even when he was asleep, mainly it was because the informant was asleep beside him though. _Izaya would never show such vulnerability in front of me. _Shizuo laid awake for a while when he heard the informant moving and sitting up, he turned to get off the bed but Shizuo grabbed his arm again and pulled him towards him, Izaya fell back once again to lay beside Shizuo and the blond manoeuvred him so that his body was under the blankets. He pulled the informant against him once more and bear hugged him to asure that he wouldn't be able to escape to sleepwalk again this night.

_so sorry i ended it like this, i would be mad if a author ended a chapter like this XD, but i have to have some way to draw your attension into coming back and reading more don't i?_


End file.
